Warriors Middle School
by Hibiscus Rose Moon
Summary: The Warrior Cats are human and go to middle school where the line between chaos and fun is blurred. With mysteries to solve and friends to make, these half cat/half humans are ready for any adventure. (I don't own warrior cats...yet *evil smile*)
1. Chapter 2

**Hollyleaf is Late**

I ran through the halls with my social studies textbook protecting my head. Duck, jump, run. This was what I had to do everyday, with the chaotic school I go to. Warriors Middle was a public middle school for all four neighborhoods. Thunder, Wind, River, and Shadow. I went to Thunder. Being born there, I found it the best place in the whole world to live in. I glanced at the hallway clocked as I swerved into hallway B. 12:28. My history class started at 12:30. Puffing, I kept running. Finally, Ms. Mousefur history class came into view. I slowed to a stop. I glanced at the hallway clock. 12:29. Smoothing my dress and hair, I walked in. Ms. Mousefur looked up expectantly.

"Hollyleaf," She said while tapping a ruler on her desk. "Your class starts at 12:30, and you walk in at the very last minute. You've been doing this more and more often. Don't forget you have grades to keep up."

My face burned with shame.

"Yes Ma'am." I muttered before taking a seat. I was one of the top students of my class, with grades that never strayed from A+. My entire report card was A's last year, and now everyone expected me to keep that up. It was pretty easy, with how smart I am, not to brag, but it was becoming harder since I stopped going to Warriors Elementary. I sighed as I opened my book and turned to the page everybody else was on. Class went by peacefully, until something whacked me in the back of the head. I ignored it. Then another one whacked me in the head. I turned around slowly to see Berrynose snickering with Foxleap beside him.

"Stop it, Foxleap." I said through my teeth.

"It wasn't me." Foxleap said innocently. I eyed the piled of paper balls stacked up beside him.

"Maybe I would have been able to believe you, if I couldn't see." I said. Foxleap brushed the pile aside, then looked up at me innocently again. That put off Berrynose. He exploded into laughter and Mousefur was hovering over the situation at lightning speed. She glared at Berrynose.

"Young man, stop interrupting my class." Then looking at Foxleap she said, "As for you, _detention_ !" Foxleap looked up at Mousefur with fake sadness. "But I already have detention with Mr. Dustpelt. My mommy nweeds mwe home at 5 o cwock." Everyone burst out laughing at that. Ms. Mousefur looked around and glared at everyone.

"Back to work!" She shouted. I sighed. This was going to be a long year.

 **Lionblaze Strikes Gold**

I keep running. Faster, faster, faster. I have to get to the goal on the other side of the field! A Windclan warrior slides onto my left side. He stretches out his foot, trying to grab the ball. Not on my watch.

"Lionblaze! Over here!" I turn to see Toadstep running about 5 feet away from me. Kicking the ball just enough so it can reach him, I swerve onto his other side. The goal is closer now. Toadstep kicks the ball to me again, because, I'm a pretty good kicker, gotta admit. Kicking the ball with all my strength, it cannons into the net.

"Goal!" The referee shouts from the side. "Thunderclan wins!" I run back to my teammates. "Yes!" I yell. The rest of my teammates and I whoop and yell as the cheerleaders chant,

"Who's the best from here to Japan? That's pretty easy it's Thunderclan!" and "You may be _good_ at soccer or track, but when it comes to being the _best_ you better step back, you better step back!" While windclan looked on dejectedly. I walked over to Breezepelt.

"Good game." I told him. Breezepelt glared at me. "Of course _you'll_ say that. Just wait till our next game." He said before he walked away. I shrugged. If Breezepelt wanted to be mean, let him. I just struck gold for my team.

 **Jayfeather Wants Justice**

Do your eyes hurt? Do you see all black, or all white? If you were deaf how would you get around? These are the questions I get asked every day. Wait, let me correct that. These are the _stupid_ questions I get asked everyday. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I want to be pestered about it. So I can't see. Does that make me any different from other kids? Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I don't have a brain. So I can get along as well as the next person. A voice rings me out of my thoughts.

"Hey blindboy! I just met your brother on the field, and we beat him so badly in soccer, he's black and blue!" Breezepelt. He just can't leave me alone for a _second_ can he? I ignored him and continued on towards my medicine class. But Breezepelt also can't stand when I don't have a reaction towards his bullying. So he grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me against the locker. Seriously?

"Breezepelt, I'm _trying_ to get to my class. Just leave me alone." I tell him through gritted teeth. Breezepelt laughed.

"Isn't it sad?" He said as he shook his head slowly, still holding tightly on my shoulders. "It's so sad that you think I'm actually going to let you go just because you have a class to go to. If you're late and it affects your grades, all the better." Then he lifted his fist, ready to punch me in the face. Before he could strike a blow, I pushed him off with enough force to get him crashing into the locker across the hall. Then I turned the corner into the next hallway, leaving Breezepelt slumped against the locker.

"You wait blindboy! I'll get you!" I heard him yell after me. As I walked into my medicine room, I figured it all out. I want justice.


	2. Chapter 3

**Ivypool has a Wish**

"So, what do you think?" Dovewing asked me for the millionth time. I sigh.

"I told you already, it doesn't matter what you cook for Daisy's class, just cook it well!" Dovewing was amazing at cooking, just like she was amazing at everything else. I just can't stand it. Especially since I'm her sister. So, therefore, I'm stuck trying to keep up with a perfectly perfect Mary Sue. Wow for me. I sigh again, then close my locker and walk down the hall. As I do, thoughts swirl through my head and I bump into Hollyleaf. All her books scatter onto the shiny tile floor.

"I'm sorry! I really wasn't looking where I was going, I'm really sorry, I'll pick it up, sorry-" Hollyleaf smiles.

"That's ok." Then she picks up the books on her own. I hear a laugh from behind me. Turning around I find myself face to face with Heathertail. "So," She says. "Ms. Clumsy just met Ms. Nerd? Together don't they just form the perfect team? Whatever should we call it? Oh I know! Team Dork!" Her followers laugh. That got me mad.

"Listen Heathertail, I may not be the most perfect person, but at least I'm not you." Heathertail looked at me with mock surprise.

"Oh really? What's so wrong with being me? I'm prettier than that trash you call a face of yours!" She just went too far.

"At least I'm not you because you're a stupid Idiot! Your grades are no better than a kindergarteners!" The gathering crowd oohed and ahhed. Well, they did just before Mr. Dustpelt happened to see them and break the crowd apart. Then it was just Heathertail, Dustpelt, and I. He glared at us.

"I just want to know, exactly _what_ is going on here?" He said while tapping his foot impatiently. Heathertail looked frightened, then smiled at me. _Oh great._ I thought to myself.

"Ivypool insulted my grades!" She had tears in her eyes as she wailed to Dustpelt. "She looked at them in the computer system, then told the entire school! What did I do to deserve this? I just, I just, I just can't!" Then she ran off in the direction of the bathroom. The little faker. Dustpelt looked down at me. Anger flared up in his eyes

"We try to make our school a better place, not a bullying place!" He spoke to me as if I he was scolding a little girl.

"I'll have to put in detention! But it's just not enough for what you did! Sneaking into the computer system just to hurt someone? It's just ridiculous."

I could believe what I was hearing. Was I seriously getting into trouble for defending myself? And being accused for something I didn't do? Now _that_ is ridiculous.

"But Mr. Dustpelt, I didn't do it! I swear!" But the teacher just shook his head.

"You have detention until you tell the truth." He replied. Really? I _was_ telling the truth. At least it was just Dustpelt. I mean, if I got in trouble with the principal….

"What's going on? A crowd of students walked my way muttering, then a girl in tears ran my way!" Firestar. The principal. Is it just my luck? Mr. Dustpelt explained what he _thought_ was the truth to Principal Firestar. When they were done, Firestar looked at me through narrowed emerald eyes.

"Ivypool, I don't think you would do something like this, but if you did, I need to know the truth."

"I didn't do it!" I exclaimed. Firestar shook his head just like Dustpelt.

"I'm afraid that until we figure out what really happened I'll have to confine you to detention." With that he and Dustpelt walked away. I was already 15 minutes late to class, but I went anyway. It was as I approached the class I realized I forgot my books in my locker. Again, is it just luck? In the corner of my eye Dovewing came down the hall giggling with Blossomfall and Rosepetal.

"So I don't know whether to choose between Bumblestripe or Tigerheart!" I heard her say.

"Aww, but Bumblestripe is sooo nice!" Rosepetal exclaimed. Dovewing giggled.

"Why is life so hard?" At that Blossomfall and Rosepetal laughed too.

Dovewing has no idea. I wish had her life.

 **Sapphirebloom's First day**

I look around the unknown school I am standing in the middle of with my sister Crystalwhisker. I just moved to Lake City with my parents and Crystalwhisker, so this was my first day of school. Apparently, some Welcoming Committee was supposed to welcome us, but so far all I saw was bustling students and they didn't seem pretty welcoming.

"Hi!" A voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned around to see a girl with waist length black hair and bright green eyes. Behind her was another girl with grayish blonder hair and sparkling blue eyes and another girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She was in a wheelchair.

"Hi?" Crystalwhisker replied. I'm not like her. "Hello!" I exclaimed.

"I'm Hollyleaf," The girl with the black hair said. "And this is Cinderheart and Briarlight. We're on the welcoming committee." They all smiled at us. I can see why they'd be chosen for the welcoming committee. These girls seemed nice. Maybe a new school wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

 **Thank you for all the really nice reviews on my first story! Thanks to Snowcrystal of Thunderclan for the line break tip! (I'm not so good at line breaks) and to tumblebreeze for the suggestion that I add each clans characteristics. I'll do that!**

 **Other random stuff:**

 ***the bold wasn't working on my last chapter, I still don't know why.**

 ***Sapphirebloom was my friend's cat and she asked if I could add her in.**

 *** Crystalwhisker is my sister's cat and she also asked if I could add her in.**

 ***Bye! Meow!**


	3. Chapter 4

**Thank you sooo much for all the nice reviews. They literally made my day! (so did buying a new pair of cat ears, haha) But still, it's so nice of you to take the time to not only read this, but to say such nice things about it! So, I've made a list of some of the most awesome people in the world:**

 ***WarriorcatsRule (yes they really do! )**

 ***Here and Now**

 ***Snowcrystal of Thunderclan (seriously, thank you soooo much! also, they will find out later)**

 ***Everyone else who even bothered to read this! Thank you!**

 **So, for all that niceness (is that a word?), you all deserve a very interesting chapter! So, without further ado, here ya go!**

 **Cinderheart is Lovestruck**

"Ok, who want's to go first?" I ask. I love truth or dare! I always have the best dares to give to everyone.

"Umm," Hollyleaf thinks. "You can go first Sapphirebloom." Sapphirebloom thinks, then grins evilly.

"I choose Cinderheart." Wait what? "So Cinderheart, truth or dare?" Well I'm definitely not choosing truth. I remember the last time…..nevermind.

"Dare." I answer, still scared. Sapphirebloom grins.

"I dare you to kiss Lionblaze." She says. _WHAT?!_ I think.

"WHAT?!" I then say. "Um, what was the other option?"

"To tell us who you like and then describe the most embarrassing moment you've had with them." She replies. Ok, kiss Lionblaze it is. I gulp, then walk into the hall. Lionblaze is in his room. Taking a deep breath I knock.

"Hold on a moment." he opens the door, but when he sees me straightens up. "O-oh, hey Cinderheart." He says with that sweet smile that makes you want to melt….

"Um, hi." I say. "So uh, Lionblaze, you see, I have to, well, I've gotta, it's goes like this, wait, it's like-" He stops me.

"You can tell me anything." He says looking at me with seriousness in his handsome amber eyes. I waver for a bit, looking into those eyes…. Then I take a breath.

"Lionblaze, please, please, _please_ don't hate me for this." Then I peck him on the cheek and attempt to run back into Hollyleaf's _room_ , but crash head over heels into Hollyleaf.

"Aah!" She shrieks as I bowl her over. She literally get's thrown into Sapphirebloom who crashes into Crystalwhisker. Then we're all thrown onto the floor like a pile of dominoes. How embarrassing. My face is flushed red as I attempt to get up, only to fall again. Lionblaze walks over and helps me up.

"I know you probably hate me for that." I say, too afraid to look up in case I find anger in his eyes.

"Cinderheart," He says. I look up. "I'd never hate you. No matter what you do. Do you want to know why?" The other girls giggle then run into Hollyleaf's room, though we all know they're going to listen anyway. I nod to Lionblaze meekly.

"I'd never hate you because I love you." Then he hugs me. Sure it was only for a few seconds, but it didn't matter. I floated back to Hollyleaf's room lovestruck.

 **Hollyleaf's Pool Prank**

Cinderheart and Lionblaze together? How sweet! She came back to the room all happy, and we couldn't help but laugh. Crystalwhisker chose truth, and she admitted that she had a "tiny" crush for Foxleap. We all know that's not true. Then Sapphirebloom told Jayfeather she liked him. Ok, let's just say, that didn't go well. We had a pretty fun sleepover, and soon it was time for dinner so-

"Hollyleaf, you didn't get a dare or a truth!" Cinderheart exclaimed. Ummm, what if I don't want one?

"We're going to think of something despicable for you to do!" Sapphirebloom squealed. Then she, Cinderheart, and Crystalwhisker retreated to the back of my room whispering. I don't like where this is going….

"We've thought of a truth and a dare," Cinderheart explained. "But you might not like the truth because it has to do with Ashfur…."

"Dare! Just give me a dare!" Ashfur is another story, so let's not go there.

"Ok," Sapphirebloom began. "You have to bring everybody, including the grown-ups and your brothers to the pool at the back. Then you've got to call Graystripe and tell him Firestar wants him over." That's pretty easy so far. Nothing too extreme. But Sapphirebloom wasn't done.

"Then once everyone is there, tell Graystripe you love him and have a crush on him in front of Millie, then push Graystripe into the pool." I'm sure my jaw must have hit the floor. They wanted me to do what?! Before I knew it, my so called "friends" pushed me into the kitchen where all the grown ups were talking. Apparently, someone had already called Graystripe over. Yay for me.

"Um, excuse me?" I say softly, half scared to death. Firestar turns to me.

"Is there something you wanted Hollyleaf?" He asks. I gulp.

"Uh, yes. There's a um, a surprise I made for you outside, in the backyard, by the pool." As I said the words I wanted to die. I'm not a liar. But all my friends did a dare, so I couldn't not do one. Also, it was too late to back down now. Once everyone was outside, including my brothers, (Jayfeather looked annoyed and Lionblaze was laughing. I bet Cinderheart told him exactly what was going on.) I took a breath then said,

"Graystripe, I love you and I have a huge crush on you." The different reactions were a little bizarre. Graystripe looked at me like I was crazy, Squirrelflight looked really angry, Brambleclaw looked amazed, Leafpool was a little confused, Firestar didn't know what to say, Sandstorm had her hands on her hips, and Millie looked ready to burst. But before, any of them could say anything, I pushed Graystripe into the pool. Millie started screaming and Firestar began to go into the pool to save his friend, but Brambleclaw stopped him and swam out to where Graystripe was then brought him back on the grass. When they were on the grass, everyone turned to me. Squirrelflight was the first to speak.

"What in starclan were you thinking Hollyleaf? Graystripe hates water! Are you kidding me? Go to your room!" She yelled. No one else said anything, because there was nothing else to be said. But when the girls and I were back in my room, I was surprisingly not sad, or angry. Cinderheart and the others looked guilty.

"We're sorry." Sapphirebloom said, and I knew she spoke for all of them. But I just laughed. Because to tell truth, that _was_ pretty funny! Soon my friends began to giggle, and we were eventually rolling with laughter. That was the best sleepover ever.

 **I think I explained all my thanks in the beginning of the chapter, but still, thank you! Bye! Meow!**


	4. Chapter 5

**Thank you sooo much for all the nice reviews. They literally made my day! (so did buying a new pair of cat ears, haha) But still, it's so nice of you to take the time to not only read this, but to say such nice things about it! So, I've made a list of some of the most awesome people in the world:**

 ***WarriorcatsRule (yes they really do! )**

 ***Here and Now**

 ***Snowcrystal of Thunderclan (seriously, thank you soooo much! also, they will find out later)**

 ***Everyone else who even bothered to read this! Thank you!**

 **So, for all that niceness (is that a word?), you all deserve a very interesting chapter! So, without further ado, here ya go!**

 **Cinderheart is Lovestruck**

"Ok, who want's to go first?" I ask. I love truth or dare! I always have the best dares to give to everyone.

"Umm," Hollyleaf thinks. "You can go first Sapphirebloom." Sapphirebloom thinks, then grins evilly.

"I choose Cinderheart." Wait what? "So Cinderheart, truth or dare?" Well I'm definitely not choosing truth. I remember the last time…..nevermind.

"Dare." I answer, still scared. Sapphirebloom grins.

"I dare you to kiss Lionblaze." She says. _WHAT?!_ I think.

"WHAT?!" I then say. "Um, what was the other option?"

"To tell us who you like and then describe the most embarrassing moment you've had with them." She replies. Ok, kiss Lionblaze it is. I gulp, then walk into the hall. Lionblaze is in his room. Taking a deep breath I knock.

"Hold on a moment." he opens the door, but when he sees me straightens up. "O-oh, hey Cinderheart." He says with that sweet smile that makes you want to melt….

"Um, hi." I say. "So uh, Lionblaze, you see, I have to, well, I've gotta, it's goes like this, wait, it's like-" He stops me.

"You can tell me anything." He says looking at me with seriousness in his handsome amber eyes. I waver for a bit, looking into those eyes…. Then I take a breath.

"Lionblaze, please, please, _please_ don't hate me for this." Then I peck him on the cheek and attempt to run back into Hollyleaf's _room_ , but crash head over heels into Hollyleaf.

"Aah!" She shrieks as I bowl her over. She literally get's thrown into Sapphirebloom who crashes into Crystalwhisker. Then we're all thrown onto the floor like a pile of dominoes. How embarrassing. My face is flushed red as I attempt to get up, only to fall again. Lionblaze walks over and helps me up.

"I know you probably hate me for that." I say, too afraid to look up in case I find anger in his eyes.

"Cinderheart," He says. I look up. "I'd never hate you. No matter what you do. Do you want to know why?" The other girls giggle then run into Hollyleaf's room, though we all know they're going to listen anyway. I nod to Lionblaze meekly.

"I'd never hate you because I love you." Then he hugs me. Sure it was only for a few seconds, but it didn't matter. I floated back to Hollyleaf's room lovestruck.

 **Hollyleaf's Pool Prank**

Cinderheart and Lionblaze together? How sweet! She came back to the room all happy, and we couldn't help but laugh. Crystalwhisker chose truth, and she admitted that she had a "tiny" crush for Foxleap. We all know that's not true. Then Sapphirebloom told Jayfeather she liked him. Ok, let's just say, that didn't go well. We had a pretty fun sleepover, and soon it was time for dinner so-

"Hollyleaf, you didn't get a dare or a truth!" Cinderheart exclaimed. Ummm, what if I don't want one?

"We're going to think of something despicable for you to do!" Sapphirebloom squealed. Then she, Cinderheart, and Crystalwhisker retreated to the back of my room whispering. I don't like where this is going….

"We've thought of a truth and a dare," Cinderheart explained. "But you might not like the truth because it has to do with Ashfur…."

"Dare! Just give me a dare!" Ashfur is another story, so let's not go there.

"Ok," Sapphirebloom began. "You have to bring everybody, including the grown-ups and your brothers to the pool at the back. Then you've got to call Graystripe and tell him Firestar wants him over." That's pretty easy so far. Nothing too extreme. But Sapphirebloom wasn't done.

"Then once everyone is there, tell Graystripe you love him and have a crush on him in front of Millie, then push Graystripe into the pool." I'm sure my jaw must have hit the floor. They wanted me to do what?! Before I knew it, my so called "friends" pushed me into the kitchen where all the grown ups were talking. Apparently, someone had already called Graystripe over. Yay for me.

"Um, excuse me?" I say softly, half scared to death. Firestar turns to me.

"Is there something you wanted Hollyleaf?" He asks. I gulp.

"Uh, yes. There's a um, a surprise I made for you outside, in the backyard, by the pool." As I said the words I wanted to die. I'm not a liar. But all my friends did a dare, so I couldn't not do one. Also, it was too late to back down now. Once everyone was outside, including my brothers, (Jayfeather looked annoyed and Lionblaze was laughing. I bet Cinderheart told him exactly what was going on.) I took a breath then said,

"Graystripe, I love you and I have a huge crush on you." The different reactions were a little bizarre. Graystripe looked at me like I was crazy, Squirrelflight looked really angry, Brambleclaw looked amazed, Leafpool was a little confused, Firestar didn't know what to say, Sandstorm had her hands on her hips, and Millie looked ready to burst. But before, any of them could say anything, I pushed Graystripe into the pool. Millie started screaming and Firestar began to go into the pool to save his friend, but Brambleclaw stopped him and swam out to where Graystripe was then brought him back on the grass. When they were on the grass, everyone turned to me. Squirrelflight was the first to speak.

"What in starclan were you thinking Hollyleaf? Graystripe hates water! Are you kidding me? Go to your room!" She yelled. No one else said anything, because there was nothing else to be said. But when the girls and I were back in my room, I was surprisingly not sad, or angry. Cinderheart and the others looked guilty.

"We're sorry." Sapphirebloom said, and I knew we spoke for all of them. But I just laughed. Because to tell truth, that _was_ pretty funny! Soon my friends began to giggle, and we were eventually rolling with laughter. That was the best sleepover ever.

 **I think I explained all my thanks in the beginning of the chapter, but still, thank you! Bye! Meow!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Ivypool Didn't Do It**

I drummed my fingers on the wooden desk I was sitting at. Since the incident on Friday, this was my first day of detention. I've been in detention before, but it was only once, and it was only because I got a little mad and got in a argument with Dovewing. I mean, it was just a little bickering. But apparently the teachers found it, "distracting". Sigh. Principal Firestar walks in.

"Ivypool, I really need you to tell the truth. Mr. Dustpelt is currently looking through the computer data of our school records, but I want to hear the truth one more time from you. Did you do it?" I look up in despair.

"For the last time, I didn't do it! Heathertail is a lying faker!" I exclaim, slamming my fist down on the desk.

"Ok,ok, clam down. I believe you." Firestar says. I sigh is relief. Dustpelt walks in with some papers.

"I've read everything I could possibly come across, but there is no information that could mean someone hacked the school records. Maybe Ivypool is telling the truth." He says, looking up from the papers.

"Finally!" I smile. "Does this mean I'm out of detention?" Dustpelt shruggs. "I don't see why you _would_ still be in detention."

"Yes!" I say before jumping out of the desk and running out of the classroom. When I get to the field, (It's the end of the day, I was in _detention_.)

I begin to look for Dovewing, but instead I find my self looking at Heathertail. She's wearing denim shorts and a plaid cyan sleeveless top. Her brownish blonde hair is pulled into a low side ponytail. Yea, she's really pretty, but not on the inside. Heathertail notices me looking at her and walks over slowly.

"Hey Ivy," She says with a fake smile. "How was detention? Did you learn not to hack the school system? Oh yea, you didn't!" Her followers laugh as if what she said was _hilarious_. Ugh.

"Heathertail, why do you think you're sooo much better than everyone else?" I ask even though I know her answer.

"Because I just am!" She laughs, throwing her hair.

"No you're not. You're just a ugly witch hiding behind that clownish makeup." She stops laughing.

"Ivypool, you just went _way_ too far. You better believe you're going to regret this, because you are. I'm going to do something so horrible, you'll _cry._ " Then she and her wanna-bes walk off with another hair throw. I shrug. If Heathertail wants to threaten, let her. I actually don't care.

 **Dovewing's Death**

I don't know what happened, how it happened, or why it happened. I just know it happened. I was simply standing their, telling Blossomfall (My bff after Ivypool) about going to the mall next Saturday. Then, out of nowhere something heavy and hard hit me on the head. I could hear Blossomfall scream and other kids yell, but all I could do was shriek before seeing black.

 **I'm sorry this was soooo incredibly short, but I really have no time these days, so I'll try to post longer chapters next time.**

 **ORS (Other random stuff):**

 ***There is going to be some drama coming up**

 ***should I do more POVS from other characters? (Rosepetal, Berrynose, Toadstep ect.)**

 ***Don't forget to review! See ya! Meow!**


	6. Chapter 7

**Blossomfall is Scared**

I screamed as a rock the size of my hand literally dropped onto Dovewing's head. She shrieked, then collapsed onto the ground. Like 20 something students began to crowd around her yelling. Ivypool pushed through them. She took one look at Dovewing then began to panic too.

"Get a medic!" She screamed. When no one moved, she screamed again. "Don't just stand there you idiots! Someone GET A MEDIC!" A few students ran off and Ivypool carefully lifted the rock off Dovewing's head.

"It's so heavy….Oh Dovewing, this is all my fault! I'm so sorry." Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry…" She repeated, softer this time.

I was still trying to think of something helpful to say, when Jayfeather and Leafpool pushed through the growing number of students.

"Quick! Tell me what happened!" Leafpool urged while Jayfeather inspected where the rock hit.

"I really don't know! We were just sitting there and then this rock came out of nowhere." I didn't know what else to say, because I really didn't know what happened. Jayfeather looked up.

"I'll have to do some tests. I can't tell if the rock did damage serious enough to kill her..." I couldn't take it anymore. I began to back away slowly, leaving the crowd, leaving the fear.

 **Jayfeather Helps**

I inspected Dovewing's head again. About 2 hours had passed and she was in the medicine room laying on the cot against the wall. She still hadn't woken up, so she's probably suffering a really bad concussion. I sigh as Ivypool's sobs from the bathroom continue. That's what she'd been doing in those two hours. Trust me, I didn't know it was possible to cry for two hours either. I knock on the door.

"Come in." A muffled voice answered. I open the door.

"Ivypool, for the last time, it was not your fault Dovewing got hurt. So stop crying before you make me go insane." Ivypool's voice comes from the end of the bathroom, so I'm guessing she's slumped against the sink.

"You don't understand!" She wailed. "It was my fault! I shouldn't have tried to stand up to Heathertail!" More crying followed. I sighed again.

"You just stood up for yourself. If Heathertail decided to do this, then she'll be in trouble. Besides, there was no way you could stop this from happening anyway. You didn't know whoever did this was going to do it."

I was going to tell her that she didn't even know _if_ it was Heathertail when a voice sounded from the other room.

"Where am I?" The voice said. Dovewing. I walked over to the other room. I hear the shuffling of sheets, so Dovewing must be sitting up on the bed.

"My head hurts." She says. "What happened?" I busy myself in organizing bottles on the table next to her.

"You were hit on the head by a rock. You sister thinks it's her fault, so you might want to talk to her." I say, not wanting to be included in their conversation.

"Dovewing!?" Ivypool comes running into the room, by the sound of her footsteps. "Oh, you're alive! I'm so sorry! I'll never argue with you again!" Apperantly, they're hugging each other now.

"It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself." Dovewing replies.

Ivypool turns to me, by the sound of her voice.

"Jayfeather, thank you for helping." She says.

 **Heathertail's Point of View**

I don't know what I did, but the day after my threat to Ivypool, a whole crowd of students came bombarding me with questions and threats. They said things like:

"How can you be so evil?"

"Poor Dovewing! We're gonna get you back!"

"You're so mean Firestar should have you expelled!"

I really had no idea what to say, beccause I had no idea what was going on. My first though was to have some mean comeback, but that probably would've made things worse. Lucky for me, Firestar came down the hall a few minutes later and calmed down the crowd.

"Can I have one person please tell me what's going on?" He said.

Bumblestripe spoke up first.

"It was Heathertail who threw the rock yesterday! You know, the one that hurt Dovewing!" I couldn't believe I was being accused of this. Now I knew how Ivypool felt. I didn't even know Dovewing got hurt! In fact, Iwhen I threatned Ivypool, I spent the rest of yesterday thinking of something to do, not throwing rocks at Dovewing! Firestar must have understood because he too looked confused.

"You shouldn't go around saying that because it's not true. No one knows who threw the rock at Dovewing. Now get on with your classes because If I hear anything else about this, you will be in trouble." I breathed a sigh of relief. Once everyone left Firestar turned to me.

"Don't worry, I make sure no one gets in trouble until we've figured out what happened." I nodded and he walked away. Then I began to walk toward my locker, when I saw Lionblaze.

"Oh hi Lionblaze!" I exclaimed. I've had a crush on Lionblaze ever since elementary school, but so did like every other girl in the grade. He turned to me.

"Heathertail? Didn't you hirt Dovewing?" My heart dropped. He believed that too?

"N-no, I didn't, I would never-" I didn't get to finish, because Lionblaze turned away.

"Cinderheart!" He said. Cinderheart ran up to him and hugged him. Then they both walked off, and forgot about me. My heart dropped even lower then shattered. Tears began to form in my eyes. No one cared about me now. They all thought I was evil. I continued toward my locker, when Hazeltail walked pass. She stopped when she saw me.

"Oh Heathertail? Why are you crying?" I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for me.

"Leave me alone!" I snapped at her. She looked surprised, then walked away muttering.

"No wonder everyone thinks you did it." That made me cry even more.

 **This chapter was much, much longer! Hope you like it!**

 **ORS:**

 ***I noticed that most of the problems here take place in the halls. I'll try to make stuff happen in the classrooms some more.**

 ***Heathertail's Point of View was inspired by Some Random Guy's review. Thanks again!**

 ***Sorry about these horrible titles. They're pretty obvious right?**

 ***Don't forget to review! Bye Meow! ^..^**


	7. Chapter 8

**Honeyfern is "Forgotten"**

I sigh and watch my sister giggle with Berrynose. Berrynose, the boy I crushed on since elementary school. Berrynose, the boy that liked me back. Berrynose, the boy that forgot about me after a incident with a snake that caused me to leave school for about 2 months. And now, he's Berrynose, the boy that likes my sister and my sister likes back. I sigh again as Poppyfrost says bye in this flirty way, then skips off toward me.

"Berrynose is so cute. He's really nice too, right?" she says all happy. "I think he likes me. Do you think so?" I try to contain the tornado of jealousy and anger that is swirling up inside me, and manage to say,

"Yea, sure."

Poppyfrost laughs again.

"I hope you're right because he asked me out on a date!" She squeals in this high pitched voice. I keep the fake smile plastered on my face.

"Good for you!" I say in a strained voice. Did my sister forget about me too? Apparently so, because she squeals again then skips off to class. I love Berrynose, and if it takes competing to get him back from my sister, so be it.

 **Dovewing Must Choose**

I scribble the last words on my paper to finish my essay for language arts. It had been about two days since the rock accident, so now I'm back to regular. Done with the essay. Then, I take out a thick book on verbs. Trust me, I don't know why anyone would spend their life writing about verbs, but they did, so whatever. I pull out my phone then "read" the book.

 _Tigerheart:_ _Hey LoveDove. What are you doing?_

 _Dovewing:_ _Ugh. I'm in LA. You?_

 _Tigerheart:_ _Math. At least you're not stuck finding the ratio of 10._

 _Dovewing:_ _You're so cute._

 _Tigerheart: I love you._

"Hey Dovewing!" A voice frightened me before I could reply. I slammed the book closed, thinking it was a teacher. When I realized it was Bumblestripe I opened the book, only to realize my phone had a cracked screen.

"Thanks a lot Bumblestripe. Now I have to get this fixed!" I said exasperated. Bumblestripe shrugged.

"It's not my fault you decided to break the rules and use your phone in class. Also, that was a pretty thick book." He said. How dare he?

"What do you want?" I reply, ignoring his smart remark.

"Mrs. Whitewing wants us to choose a partner to review the homework. I thought we could be partners." Bumblestripe clearly didn't understand that I was upset with him.

"I-No, no no. I'll study by myself." I say. Not wanting to talk with him any longer I pick up my books and phone and move to the desk that didn't have a Bumblestripe sitting next to it. Still, a moment later, it does. I don't bother hiding my phone this time.

"Dovewing," Bumblestripe tells me. "I just want to know: are you angry with me?" I sigh.

"No." I say before looking at the text Tigerheart send me. Bumblestripe does too.

"That's why you're so mad! You've been hanging out with Tigerheart. Does that mean all that time we spent with each other meant nothing to you?!" He is really angry. I begin to panic.

"Of course not! I- I just…." I don't know what to say. But that doesn't matter because Bumblestripe already left. He turns around one more time as he keeps walking.

"Dovewing, make your choice already."

 **Foxleap and the Raspberry Pie**

"No! Never!" I cried. "Don't take the pie!" Icecloud didn't listen. She just kept on loading pie after pie into a garbage bag. It was lunch time and I had packed a healthy lunch of raspberry pie with a side of raspberry pie with some slices of raspberry pie, with a yummy raspberry pie and at last, a dessert of -you guesses it- apple pie. Well, maybe you didn't guess it. Anyhoo, Icecloud thinks I had too much pie. Never!

"You can never have too much pie!" I screech as Icecloud puts yet another slice into the big black bag.

"Foxleap," she says without looking up. "You ate too much pie." So maybe after eating all that pie I did run around screaming "PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE!" and throwing it on the other kids. That's why, currently, Blossomfall, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Toadstep, Breezepelt (Icecloud had to drag him away from killing me) Kestrelflight, Dawnpelt, and some other kids were watching to enforce the making that I eat no more pie. This just cannot stand! I grab the bag full of deliciousness from Icecloud's hand them run out of the lunchroom.

"Mwa ha ha ha!" I scream maniacally while running through the halls.

"PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE!-" **(The author has discontinued this chapter because the rest of the chapter says the word "PIE!" 93636283645463828926353648 times and she knows you won't want to read that. Isn't she nice?)**


	8. Chapter 9

**Breezepelt the Bully**

It really wasn't my fault that I was mean. The feeling just came automatically. Maybe it was because my parents were mean to me. Maybe it was because I felt I needed someone to pick on. Or maybe it was just because I just really hate Jayfeather. Either way, I was mean, and I well, _liked_ being mean. I pulled open the door to the gym just in time to see Crowfeather putting everyone into groups.

"Ok, I'm going to assign to team leaders and they can pick who's on their team." He looked over at me. "You're late. Go sit somewhere-I don't care where. And know that I'm still marking you as absent." Crowfeather said glaring at me. I glared back then stomped over to where some Windclan kids were sitting.

"Like I was saying before I got so rudely interrupted," Crowfeather continued, still glaring at Breezepelt. "I'll pick team leaders. Who want's to lead team A?" There's a bunch of shouts, and I join them. Crowfeather looks around, stops on me then chooses Harespring to lead the first group.

"Ok. Volunteers to lead team B?" Again, shouts. Again, Crowfeather doesn't pick me. Instead, he chooses _Lionblaze_. Just the mention of his name gets me angry. Well, angrier than usual. The arrogant golden haired boy walks up smiling all happily. _Not for long._ I think. _You may have won our first game, but you won't win this one._ Team leaders begin to pick other kids for their team. Of course, I'm on Harespring's team. What? Did you think Lionblaze would pick me? Please. Crowfeather began to explain the game to us, shooting me dirty looks the entire time.

"Today we'll be playing basketball." Crowfeather stated. To tell the truth, I don't care what we're playing as long as I can beat Lionblaze at it. Crowfeather stood on the side of the court and blew the whistle. Immediately, I found Lionblaze dribbling toward the opposite basketball net. I ran to the net too and got there minutes before him. (Please, I'm from Windclan.) As Lionblaze took a shot, I jumped up hoping to block him, but I missed time my jump. The ball swished through the hoop seconds after I landed. Crowfeather blew the whistle, grinning at me.

"Point for team B! Breezepelt, you should really practice some more. I don't know why all your sports skills are so weak." A few kids laughed at that. My face turned red with rage and embarrassment. I'll show Crowfeather. This time Icecloud had the ball. She was swerving along the court. I grinned. There was no way Icecloud was the best player on the team. I mean, come on, she only joined the sports teams after she, Hazeltail, Dawnpelt, and some other girls petitioned. I ran around her then attempted to grab the ball. She swerved to the other side. _Man, she's better than I thought._ I think in my head. A ran to the other side of her and reached out again, but she still managed to keep the ball well away form me. This irritated me and I reached out yet again to grab the ball.

"Dang, Breezepelt! Is that ball your life?" She said in a short breaths. She bounced the ball to Lionblaze who made yet another shot. And that's how the rest of the game went. I don't know if it was just fate that Lionblaze was the one to make all the shots or if he was just that good. _That good._ The thought struck me. Maybe he really was just better at sports then I was. Maybe that's why Crowfeather hated me. Depressed and out of breath, I slowed down just as Crowfeather blew the whistle again.

"And that's it. Team B wins!" Everyone cheered and went over to congratulate Lionblaze. I didn't. Instead I went over the the boys locker room and took out my schedule from my bag. In the column stating "Extra Time," I crossed out "Homework" that Nightcloud told me to write there. Instead, I wrote:

 _Practice at the basketball court._

No matter how hard it would be or how long it would take, I would make Crowfeather proud of me. One way or another.

 **Mousewhisker's Attempt of Love**

I looked yet again at the clothes I was wearing. I didn't usually care what people thought of me, but today I did. Hollyleaf had finally agreed to hang out with me. Fine, it was just a study hour thing, but still. I liked Hollyleaf, and to tell the truth, she never paid much attention to me. Today was the day I would see if she liked me. I brought flowers, chocolates, and a card that said:

 _Dear Hollyleaf,_

 _Roses are red,_

 _Violets are blue,_

 _You are beautiful,_

 _and I love you._

Sure, it was extremely original, but I hoped she'd like it either way. I looked at my self one last time the left my room. In the kitchen Hazeltail was doing homework at the table and Berrynose was going on about something that happened in school. I could tell Hazeltail wasn't really listening. Daisy was standing a little way off talking on the phone. By the way her voice sounded, agitated and annoyed, I could tell she was talking to Spiderleg, or dad. They were divorced, so arguments came often. I walked up to her.

"Er-Mom?" She turned to me.

"One second Spiderleg. Yes Mousewhisker?"

"I'm leaving now. Bye."

"Where are you going?"

"Hollyleaf's house. We're studying remember?"

Oh-yes. Yes. Bye, Love you honey."

I nodded in response then left the house. Hollyleaf didn't live too far away, so I got there soon enough. Ringing the doorbell, my nervous thoughts resumed. _What if she doesn't like me? I'll make a fool of myself!_ The door opened. Lionblaze was standing there.

"Mousewhisker? Our soccer meeting isn't till Friday." I tried not to look nervous.

"Um, I'm here to study with Hollyleaf." Lionblaze shrugged.

"She's in her room-ooh! Are those caramel chocolates?" He exclaimed. I nodded.

"Great! I love those." He then took the box from my hand and helped himself.

"Oh. Come in." He said, his mouth filled with chocolate. I couldn't help but smile at my friend. He led me into the house, and sat on the couch. I sat next to him. I waited for him to call Hollyleaf down, or at least lead me to her room, but nothing. After a few moments of dead silence (and Lionblaze's chocolate gobbling), I sighed. Then he looked up.

"Oh yea! Studying." He went up the stairs and came back with Hollyleaf. She was reading a book. And walking down stairs. Lionblaze was explaining what I was doing here, because apparently, she forgot.

"Oh now I remember! On tuesday I told him we could study together!" Then she put down the book on the nearest table and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Hi Mousewhisker! I'm soo exited to help you understand the math! Did you bring your textbook?" She said all happily. I smiled.

"Well, no. But I brought you these flowers!" I said, handing her the roses. She looked confused.

"Um, thanks." Then she went into the kitchen and came back a moment later with a vase. She put the flowers in the vase on the table next to her book. Then she got all happy again.

"It's alright. We can use my textbook!" She ran back upstairs. Meanwhile, Jayfeather came walking down the stairs grumpily.

"Foxleap just beat me Minecraft. We were doing a survival server. I don't get how-hey, are those caramel chocolates?" he said, intrigued just like Lionblaze. Lionblaze nodded carefully while sliding the chocolates closer to him. Jayfeather narrowed his eyes. Then, both brothers ran off, Jayfeather chasing Lionblaze. Mousewhisker sighed again. Hollyleaf came skipping down the stairs.

"I found it! Ok, which chapter do you need help with. I just love helping people with math!" She said clapping her hands. I smiled again.

"Before we do all the studying, I brought you this card." Hollyleaf picked up the card and read it. When she finished reading it, she took a sharp intake of breath.

"Ok Mousewhisker, I think it's really nice of you to say all this, but I just don't really want to date anyone yet." I tried to hide my disappointment, but when she did see anyway, she quickly smiled.

"Wait, we can still be friends!" I nodded and smiled back. As long as she was in my life, everything was just right.

 **I haven't posted something on here in like a week! School started again, so I might only have time on the weekends. I actually wrote this yesterday at like 11:00, then fell asleep in the process of uploading it. Haha...Yea. It's long to apologize! Right?...**

 **Other Random Stuff:**

 ***Idk. I forgot everything I said I was going to write here yesterday.**

 ***Frosty, please stop posting all those mean reviews. I am seriously sick and tired of your hating. If you do hate me that much, stop reading my stories. I'll leave it at that, but if I do get another irritating review from you, I'm going to be incredibly angry. Have a nice day.**

 **Thanks for reading! Bye! Meow!**


	9. Chapter 10

**Firestar and the Field Trip**

There had been drama going on in Lake City Middle School. Too much drama. The kids were a little bit over the edge and it seemed like every day brought a new problem. I sigh. Spottedleaf, who was writing something on a clipboard, looked over.

"Is there something wrong Firestar?" She asked. I shake my head.

"It just seems as if all the kids are a little bit stressed out." I reply. Spottedleaf stands up from the chair she was sitting in.

"They're just trying to figure out their lives. You know how it is at that age! Trust me, they'll be alright. Now I'm going to see how Leafpool is doing with the testing."

With that she walked out the door, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Trying to figure out their lives? Stressed out? What those kids need is a vacation, but one that they could still continue school at the same time. The obvious answer?: A field trip. I got up and went over to the bookshelf in the office. Teaching methods. History. November 7th. So they're learning about french history and wars. Well, the budgets been good, so I'm sure we could arrange a field trip to France for a few days….

 **Hazeltail and (idk what to write here.)**

"Can the teachers please send their students down to the auditorium?" The PA boomed just above my head. Once Cloudtail heard that he immediately led us out the door and to the auditorium. Kids were already filing in and sitting down. I sat at the front next to Icecloud.

"What's this about?" I asked. We didn't have assemblies often in Lake City Middle school. Icecloud shrugged.

"Something about a field trip. At least that's what I heard." I got excited. After hearing stories from my friend's parents (My mom never went to Lake City Middle) I knew that this school threw the best field trips, and finally _we_ were going on one!

"Attention students." Firestar said from the stage. The yelling and talking stopped. Firestar continued.

"As you know, we have lots of field trips here at Lake City Middle School, and I think that this is the perfect time to host one for our class of 2016!" By prefect time he probably meant the most dramatic time. I mean, everywhere you go kids are talking about kids.

"I present to you, the 2016 Lake City Middle School field trip to… France!" Kids cheered and whooped at that. I couldn't believe my ears. We were going to France? This was like a dream come true. I mean, I knew Firestar would bring us somewhere fun, like maybe an amusement park or pool, but France? This was just…..amazing. I turned to Icecloud.

"Can you believe this? We're going to France!" She nodded, her eyes shining.

"This is going to be sooo much fun!"

Firestar wasn't done yet. He raised his hand for silence.

"Of course, you'll visit some historical sights and museums…." The kids sighed at that.

"...But, you'll be staying at Le Burgundy Hotel in Paris for 3 days!" Kids cheered at that. I didn't know how this place looked, but it's name sounded fancy, and it was in Paris. So that was enough for me. _France, here I come._ I thought grinning.

 **Packing POVS (I didn't think I name all these)**

 **Cinderheart**

Hmm, we're going to Paris? What to pack? I spent about half an hour looking through my closet trying to figure out what I should bring. I settled on 3 outfits, one for each day. A light pink polka dot dress, and blue dress, and white lace top with a light blue jean skirt. Shoes? I think converses should be just fine. Then I called Hollyleaf.

 _Briiinng. Briiinng. Briiinng._ She finally picked up.

"Oh hi Cindy! Are you done packing?" Her voice came from the other end.

"Yep! You?" I replied.

"I would have been if I didn't have two annoying brothers pestering me." By the sound of her voice I could tell she was rolling her eyes. I smiled.

"Please Hollyleaf. At least you don't have sisters wanting to borrow everything you have!" She laughed at that.

"I guess so. One second-Lionblaze! Stop that! You'll break it! No I am _not_ talking to Mousewhisker! Get out!-what were you saying Cinderheart?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

 **Heathertail:**

We were going to Paris. The city of love. I needed to wear amazing outfits if I was going to impress Lionblaze. I shuffled through my closet. Dresses, skirts, tops, nothing interesting. Then my eyes fell on a dress I hadn't worn yet. It was a bright blue off shoulder dress with a pretty gold trim. Lace flowers were decorated here and there. It was perfect. That would surely catch Lionblaze's eye.

 **Ivypool:**

I watched Dovewing frantically search through her clothes to look for something to wear.

"I saw Tigerheart talking to Pinenose yesterday. I need to keep him interested in _me!_ " I rolled my eyes.

"Dovewing, do you really think saying 'Hi. What was the homework last night', romantic?" I told her, recalling yesterday. Dovewing turned to me.

"You don't get it. Bumblestripe already started to ignore me, I can't lose Tigerheart! Not when the Christmas dance is in a month, and _definitely_ not when we're going to Paris!" She resumed her frantic searching. I tried not to laugh as her gray-blonde ponytails bounced through the mess of clothes. I already knew what I was going to wear. Something that didn't scream "I want attention from boys" and black high top converses. Dovewing had walked to my side of the room and was now searching through my closet.

"I had to go to the last resort." She said. I pretended to not be offended by that.

"You're not going to find anything you like in _my_ closet you know." She ignored me and kept searching. I sigh. This is going to be a long night.

 **Foxleap:**

Let's put it simple. I'm packing something everyone loves: Raspberry pie.

 **Yes. You can go ahead and kill me. I didn't keep my promise. I just didn't feel like writing! And-this excuse isn't working is it?Yep. Just go ahead and kill me.**

 **ORS:**

 ***Le Burgundy is a real place people!**

 ***Do you want more packing POVS (probably not) or should I go into the traveling in the next chapter?**

 ***To Frosty: You're not making my life harder. In fact, when I read that, I couldn't stop laughing! Ha ha ha ha ha-I'm ignoring you now.**

 ***I forgot what I was going to write here.**

 ***Bye! Meow!**


	10. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry, I was sick and I didn't feel like writing. Here are some responds to your nice reviews:**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan: I guess we both are ignoring her/him now aren't we? Thanks for reading! :)**

 **DragonIceFire: (sorry I didn't write it the way you did.) Your reviews were really funny! Thanks for reading my story!**

 **QuotesLibrary: Dovewing really is a little too perfect! Your review was funny too!**

 **I agree (Or that's what I think your name was): You call me stupid yet you can't even spell. Don't waste your time hating, because life is short.**

 **Thanks for reviewing everyone! Now onto the story!:**

 **Jayfeather's Grumpy. (Please, that's not a surprise.)**

I felt around until I found the handle of my suitcase. Squirrelflight fussed around repeating all the questions I gave her an answer to last night.

"Are you sure you want to go? It's not too late to decide otherwise you know." I sigh.

"I want to go."

"Well, Leafpool will be right next to you on for the entire trip."

"I don't need Leafpool to protect me."

"Can't she at least sit with you on the bus?"

"I'll sit with Lionblaze."

"But I-"

"I'm _fine_. I don't need you _or_ Leafpool to protect me."

Squirrelflight stood up.

"Well, you are growing up. Fine Jayfeather. But don't hesitate to talk to your siblings if you need help." I nod.

From the sound of running/jumping footsteps I can tell that Lionblaze had arrived in the room.

"Hey Jayfeather, do you need help packing your stuff?" I rolled my eyes.

"Lionblaze, school starts in like 20 minutes. Why would I be putting things together now? I'm not a slacker like you, you know." Apparently Lionblaze didn't hear the insult behind my words because he still sounded cheerful.

"Well okay. The bus is waiting outside. Let's go." He then took his suitcase and mine and went off. I sighed again. It looks like showing everyone I'm just as good as them is more challenging than I thought.

 **Lionblaze and his Friends**

I threw the bags onto the shelf at the top of the bus then ran to the back where Mousewhisker, Toadstep, and the rest of my awesome friends were sitting.

"Hey Lionblaze! Catch this!" Bumblestripe said as he chucked a football in my direction. I caught it as I sat down on the seat next to Mousewhisker.

"Who're you staring at?" I ask and look in the direction his eyes were looking at. Hollyleaf. I should've known.

"Hey guys, Mousewhisker in _loooove_!" Mousewhisker face grew red under his mop of brown hair. Everyone laughed at that.

"Why don't you go serenade her again? Oh yea, she doesn't like you!" Toadstep exclaimed between laughs. Mousewhisker face grew redder. I take a breath.

"Let's leave him be guys." I say. But we must have gotten Mousewhisker angry, because he wasn't done yet.

"Leave _me_ be? Maybe you should leave Cinderheart be. After all, we all know you still love Heathertail." That statement is met with silence. I couldn't believe Mousewhisker just said that.

"I don't like Heathertail." I say simply. It's Mousewhisker's turn to laugh now.

"Really? Why don't you prove it? Give him a dare guys!" There's silence, then many suggestions are shouted.

"Drench her with water!"

"Kick her then run!"

"Kiss Cinderheart in front of her!"

Mousewhisker waved his hands.

"I have a better idea. We dare you to tell Cinderheart exactly how you feel about her and how you feel about Heathertail right in front of Heathertail." The boys cheered at that. I stayed silent. I loved Cinderheart, and wasn't this the only way to prove it?

 **Hollyleaf is annoyed.**

Seriously, do you find it annoying when someone pokes you over and over and over and over and over until you feel like you can kill them right off the spot? That's how I felt when Berrynose just _wouldn't stop_. He laughed everytime he did it. It was like reliving the paper ball incident all over again. The worst part is, I can't change where I'm sitting. We on the bus on our way to Lake City International Airport, also known as LCIA. Firestar told us that once the bus started moving, no changing seats. Of course, lot's of kids ignored the rules, which is why the bus currently sounded like a zoo, but I guess I'm the only one who actually _appreciates_ the rules. I sigh again as I feel a skinny finger jab me in my shoulder. Cinderheart turns around from where she was talking to Hazeltail across the bus.

"Why do you keep sighing?" She asks. I motion to Foxleap and Berrynose.

"Exhibit A and Exhibit B." Cinderheart stifles a laugh.

"We're going to _Paris_ Hollyleaf. Show some excitement!" I shake my head. Firestar walked down the aisle of the bus from the front where he was sitting.

"Everyone _sit down_." He then tried to put a stop to the football game Lionblaze and Bumblestripe were having. I pressed my hands over my ears and tried to block out the screams of Thunderkids. The faculty decided to use four buses for the four sectors, even though we usually don't divide according to clan. Once it was relatively quiet, Firestar stood in the middle of the bus and made an announcement. He always has one.

"Ok, so we are approaching the airport. The _busy_ airport. You guys must take your baggage from the bus, and _calmly walk_ to the airport. You are in middle school, so I expect you can handle walking." A few kids laughed at that. I didn't. If we couldn't last 30 minutes on a bus, how in the name of Starclan did Firestar expect these kids to last in a huge, busy, airport?


	11. Chapter 12

**Hi! I posted twice because of my dumb excuse for not posting!**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan: Haha, Hollyleaf Lionblaze and Jayfeather really are interesting to write about!**

 **DragonIceFeather: Yep, sorry for writing your name wrong. hehe, Lionblaze's friends are sure something! And yes, Foxleap would've exploded the airport if he had the devices. Let's face it, he would've blown out the human race if he had to devices for it.**

 **Leafpelt (nice name!) : thanks. :)**

 **Ivypool through the Chaos:**

As soon as the bus stopped, the chaos started. Everyone ran of the bus screaming, and literally crashed into the Windclan kids. They were there first; I don't know if Onestar did that just to prove a point.

"Hey Thunderclan slow-pokes!" One Windclan kid yelled. They then began to chase all the Thunderclan kids around the airport. I looked around desperately for Dovewing, but instead found Lionblaze. He was looking for someone too.

"Who are you looking for?" I yelled to him; it was impossible to hear over all the noise.

"Heathertail!" He yelled back.

"Why are you looking for-" I didn't have enough time to finish because I was interrupted by a screech in a megaphone.

"YOUNG MAN," A security guard screeched to Foxleap.

"STOP DANCING THE MACARENA ON THE CONVEYER BELT. IT IS EXTREMELY DANGEROUS AND IT DELAYS OUR-" He was knocked over by a storm of running kids. They got up, and kept running, leaving the security guard on the floor. Crowfeather ran after them.

"STOP CHASING THE THUNDERCLAN MOUSEBRAINS!" He screamed. By now, Foxleap was instead starting a conga line on the conveyer belt instead. I wasn't sure where the serape, sombrero, and maracas came from. I kept running, and slammed into Berrynose, who fell and broke glass case of the emergency button on the wall. He screamed, and I began to panic.

"It's okay, as long as we don't push it-" Again, couldn't finish. Foxleap brought his conga line our way and before you knew it, that button was pushed. The lights went off, and were replaced by flashing red ones.

"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!" The speakers said. I look of pure horror crossed Berrynose's face. The speaker continued speaking.

"You have pressed the emergency button which means there is an emergency,"

"Obviously!" Someone yelled from the now still crowd.

The speaker kept going.

"In which case scenario you must take caution in evacuating the building if there is any one of the following: Fire, bomb evacuation, deadly fumes…" It kept talking, but no one was listening.

"FIRE!" Foxleap screamed. He ran across the airport, his serape, sombrero, and macarena now gone. Breaking the glass that held the fire extinguisher, he sprayed everything that was in his way. The chaos resumed. Kids and adults ran around trying not to get sprayed by Foxleap. More security guards came running in, but that just made the chaos worse. The slipped/ran over slightly before falling. Foxleap was laughing with glee and spraying anyone that dared to come near him.

 _Where's Firestar? Onestar? Leopardstar? Blackstar? Any star?!_ I thought desperately. As if answering my plea for help Firestar came stomping over to Foxleap who was so busy spraying Crowfeather he didn't notice. Firestar yanked the hose from his hand and Dustpelt turned it off.

"Oh hi Firestar. Why'd you take my hose?" Foxleap said, not noticing the flames in Firestar's eyes.

"You know," Foxleap went on. "I always wondered why they called you and the other principals _star._ Why not _moon_ or something? Firemoon? Blackmoon? Onemoon? Bluemoon? It has a ring to it.." Firestar dragged Foxleap out of the airport while the security guards were supervising janitors mopping the floor. People soaked with fire extinguisher walked around slowly, and one security guard finally turned off the emergency alarm and put the lights back to normal. The rest of us followed the principals outside. Graystripe opened the door to the bus. Firestar had everyone line up and enter the bus single filed. I sat down next to Dovewing and Blossomfall who looked like how I thought I looked: soaking wet. Blossomfall sighed.

"What now?" I shrugged. Firestar stood in the center of the bus.

"We're going right back to Lake City Middle School. Because of some _incidents_ ," He glared at Foxleap who goofily grinned back. "We had to reschedule this trip for tomorrow. Sandstorm's informed the airport. As for the airport, if behavior like this goes on tomorrow, you can all kiss Paris goodbye. Am I clear?" After the students nodded and replied to him, I turned to Dovewing and Blossomfall.

"If Firestar really thinks Foxleap is going to listen to him, he's got a big surprise coming." Blossomfall and Dovewing nodded in agreement.

 **IT'S MEH AGAIN!**

 **ORS:**

 ***I** ** _will_** **post more stuff on here next weekend. I mean it. Don't look at me that way!**

 ***I'm also working on a plot for Warrior Cats Spies.**

 ***Bye! Meow!**

 ***I love Hollyleaf. Just thought I'd point it out. Yes, that was random.**

 ***:)**


	12. Chapter 13

**Fallen Leaves Meets the Crew**

"Remember, when you meet the other schools, you're representing our school, so be on your best behavior for Mountain Middle." Fallen Leaves listened to their principal, Stoneteller, give them the speech about the other middle schools. He did that for the field trip every year.

"I've heard about those other schools, especially since this year Lake City Middle will be coming to France with us. We need to show them that we are a strong, independent, school!" Stoneteller continued. Fallen Leaves didn't know what Stoneteller had against the other schools; they seemed pretty nice. The bus stoppped in front of the airport. Fallen Leaves stepped out and snowflakes blew around his hair and face.

"It's cold!" A voice said from behind him. Half Moon was rubbing her hands together. Fallen Leaves laughed.

"Isn't it always?"

They entered Mountains International Airport and sat in the rows of chairs arranged in the airport. Crag Where Eagles Nest, or Crag, was watching them.

"Are you guys excited to go to Paris?" He asked. Bored kids answered with a chorus of yesses. Crag asked some more questions, then gave up trying and sat down to read a book. Fallen Leaves turned to Half Moon.

"Have you met the other schools before?" He asked.

Half Moon looked thoughtful, then said,

"Well I remember seeing them, and I had a close friend. His name was Jay's Wing. Then he moved. So, not really."

Fallen Leaves shrugged.

"Nice? Stoneteller described Lake City as, 'Bossy and overprotective.'" Half Moon shook her head.

"Stoneteller is just grouchy and old. In other words, he's just Stoneteller." Fallen Leaves laughed at that. Then he straightened.

"Wait, how many schools are there anyway?" He said. Half Moon looked thoughtful once again.

"Like three, I think. There's us, then Lake City, then Sky Middle…..I think that's it."

Fallen Leaves nodded.

"So have you met anyone from Sky Middle?" Half Moon laughed.

"Why do you want to know so much about them?" Fallen Leaves shrugged again.

"I'm just curious."

…*...*...*...

"If there is an slight turbulence during this flight, please locate your seat belts…." The smiling lady on the screen explained. Fallen Leaves pulled out the comic he was reading. He felt Half Moon nudge him.

"Stop reading that! Stoneteller said pay attention to the video. You don't want him to drop you out the window of this plane, do you?" She whispered. Fallen Leaves shrugged.

"The windows can't even open." he said, still reading the comic book. He heard Half Moon sigh.

"That's not the point."

…..*...*...*...

Bright sunshine flooded the airport. Vines with red flowers were strung up along ceiling with fancy benches along the walls. The walls were painted a pretty light blue color with pictures of famous things in France along them. People bustled around. Fallen Leaves stood with the rest of the kids from Mountain Middle. The other schools stood separately.

"I bet the Tribe of _Endless Hunting_ has never seen this much sunshine!" Half Moon exclaimed. "Look at Stoneteller greet the other principals!"

Fallen Leaves didn't think _greet_ would be the best word to describe Stoneteller's exchanges toward the other principals. He was glaring at a man with bright orange hair and a lady with straight light brown hair.

"That must be Firestar and Leafstar. I've heard that there are other principals too. Apparently, Lake Middle is like a multileader school, or something like that." Fallen Leaves told Half Moon. She wasn't listening.

"Wow!" Half Moon exclaimed. "Is that the real Mona Lisa?" Fallen Leaves would've liked to tell her the real one is in a Museum, but Half Moon had already ran off somewhere. He looked around at the other kids. They were talking, and they looked nice enough, not bossy like how Stoneteller had described them. He decided to try and talk to someone. Looking around, he spotted an orange haired boy pouring water on the head of a black haired boy.

"Ahcked! Foxleap, you moron!" The black haired boy screamed. The other boy who was apparently called Foxleap, ran off with the black haired boy chasing him. Fallen Leaves laughed. These other kids didn't seem too bad. He decided to talk to follow those boys, but bumped into a girl that happened to be walking past.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Fallen leaves said. The girl looked up and Fallen Leaves couldn't help but be dazzled by her bright green eyes. She mumbled something which could've been a response, then walked off. Fallen Leaves turned and watched her go.

"Who's that?" A voice made him jump.

"Half Moon! You scared me." Half Moon shrugged.

"Sorry. I was looking for you, but there are _way_ too many kids in one place." She went on talking, but Fallen Leaves had stopped listening. He was looking at that girl, who was now talking with another grey haired girl and a golden haired boy.

"I wonder who she is.." He mumbled.

 **Dovewing's Confrontation**

I wasn't talking to Ivypool. We sat on the plane together, but then she started going into how I shouldn't be with Tigerheart. Well, if she didn't want to accept my feelings, then I didn't have to accept hers. Fine, maybe I said a few things too:

 _Clouds flew past me as the plane rushed through the air. I loved looking at the clouds._

" _Isn't pretty?" I said to Ivypool. She didn't answer._

" _I said, isn't it pretty?" Ivypool plucked earbuds from her ears as usual._

" _What was that?" She asked. I rolled my eyes._

" _Never mind." She turned off her phone and turned toward me some more._

" _You know, you've had a bit of an attitude these days." I couldn't believe this. Why did_ everyone _have a problem with me?_

" _I don't have an attitude!" I yelled at her. Ivypool motioned toward my face._

" _You see, this is what I mean. Ever since you began hanging out with Tigerheart, you've been-" I didn't let her finish._

" _Oh, so this includes Tigerheart now?! Listen Ivypool, it's not_ my _fault Tigerheart loves me when you can't get_ one _boy to even_ look _at you!" My voice began to rise. By now, the rest of the kids on the plane had begun to listen. Hurt flashed in Ivypool's eyes, but was quickly replaced by anger._

" _Why do you always think you're sooo much better than me?!" She screamed. "I don't need a bunch of friends or to be popular or to have a boyfriend! I know I'm much better than the brat you are any day!" She screamed back at me. She then grabbed her phone and ran to the back of the plane. Some kids followed her. Tigerheart sat next to me._

" _It's alright." he said. I didn't realize I was crying._

I didn't realize I was crying now at the airport either.

 **I hoped you guys liked it! I had lots of fun writing Dovewing and Ivypool's fight scene, and writing about Half Moon! She's so adorable!**

 **Other Random Stuff:**

 ***I reread this I noticed how much I put the word 'shrugged' in Fallen Leave's POV.**

 ***I love Ivypool!**

 ***I just decided to add Skyclan in there.**

 ***Bye! Mrreow!**


	13. Blah blah blah announcement

HAPPY HALLOWEEN MY WONDERFUL WARRIOR FRIENDS! HAVE A FRIGHTFUL NIGHT!

P.S. you're supposed to say happy halloween back...MWA HA HA... I was going to write a halloween special, but it'll just be really late... It's really long, that's why I didn't update. BYE!


	14. Adventures in France: Part One

**Warning: The following content is rated T because of a course of scary events that will continue through Part 1, 2, 3, and so on of "Adventures in France." Viewer discretion is advised.**

 **Icecloud Makes Friends with the Others**

Firestar told us to go and explore Paris while he and the other staff organized everything. He gave us all maps, and literally pushed us out the door. Then again, we were complaining about being bored. Cobblestone streets stretched out with pretty buildings aligning them. Vibrant flowers sprouted in wooden boxes, and adorable bakeries with signs hanging from them offered delicious looking treats. We were basically keeping to ourselves and not exchanging with the other schools. Being the friendly person I am, I was the first to talk to them. I walked up to a Mountain Middle kid. They look surprised when I approached them, but didn't turn away or leave. A good sign.

"Hi! I'm Icecloud, and I go to Lake City Middle! I'm a Thunderkid. What's your name?" I asked them. She had gray hair with splashes of brown. She looked shy, but answered.

"I'm Rain."

I decided to try and make a conversation.,

"Rain? That's a cool name!" Rain seemed to be more interested now.

"Yes, my full name is Rain That Passes Quickly." I laughed.

"That's a long name!" Then I quickly stopped, in case I offended her. But Rain didn't seem offended at all.

"Yours is pretty short! What was it? Icestorm?" I shook my head.

"Ice _cloud_." She smiled.

"That's a nice name!" I nodded.

"Wanna meet my friends?" Rain nodded. I brought her over to the rest of us. She waved.

"Hi guys, this is Rain. She's really nice!" Everyone exchanged choruses of hi's and hello's, then we began to walk together. This was working out quite well, so I decided to keep going. A guy with grayish hair was standing off to the side watching us. I walked over.

"Hey! I'm Icecloud! What's your name?"

He looked at me like I was crazy, then answered:

"Mistfeather." I smiled and kept talking.

"Cool! Um,..what's your favorite color?"

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Gray. Why?" I shrugged, still smiling.

"I don't know. I'm just trying to make friends."

Mistfeather glared at me.

"Then go make friends with someone else." And he walked away. It was my turn to narrow my eyes now. I'm going to make friends with this Mistfeather, whether he liked it or not!

 **Cinderheart Explores Paris**

"This is going to be so much fun!" I exclaim to Hollyleaf, who was nose deep in a map.

"We can go to the stores, and see the famous sights, like the Eiffel Tower, or Notre Dame, or-"

"The Louvre. That's where Mona Lisa is." Hollyleaf interrupts me.

I nod. "Yea, that too! What other places can we see…." Another voice interrupts me, and it's not Hollyleaf.

"The Lieu Sanglante." It says. I turn around to see a person peering out of the dark shadows in an alleyway. I jump, surprised, then become curious.

"What's that?" I ask. Hollyleaf looks up from her map.

"It's obviously not famous, it's not on my map."

"It does not need to be on a piece of paper. It is sacred." The voice rasps.

Hollyleaf tilts her head to the side like she does when she's thinking hard.

"Scared means belonging to gods, and that place doesn't sound very holy."

The empty eyes focused on her.

"It belongs to the Dark Gods whom you do not know. They dwell in the night, and are eeeeevil. Beware! Beware! Do not go there!" The thing disappeared into the shadows. I shudder.

"Well, that was convenient." Hollyleaf says before shrugging and walking off, but I can't shake the feeling I get from thinking about that place. As usual, my curiosity gets the best of me. Once we're back in the hotel, I quickly search it up. All I get is gory pictures, but nothing real. I sigh. Maybe it's just a tale. But then, at the bottom on the screen, a link is _glowing._ I gasp, but click on it. It brings me to a dark page, with a short paragraph in bright red letters. I read it, and it states:

 _The_ _Lieu Sanglante is a old castle known to be haunted by the ghosts who lived there in the 1800s. Many visitors have went there during the day, and have reported many sightings of see through people wearing styles from the 1800s floating around aimlessly. Ghosthunters have investigated, and were never heard from again. Then, one day, a man named Grim Griffinstone assumingly didn't believe in ghosts, and went to see for himself, the next day, he was found bloody on the front lawn of the castle. The Lieu Sanglante is now closed to visitors, as police are searching to see if this was a murder, but have so far found nothing of it. Beware. Beware. Do not go there._

Cinderheart shivered as she read the exact words that the thing had told her this afternoon.

"I've got to show the others." She muttered to herself. She went into the process of printing out the page, but when the paper came out of the printer, all it said was:

 _Beware!_

 **Honeyfern's Attempt #1**

I dressed especially pretty today. I never believed clothes would get you a boy, but Poppyfrost was always into the "latest fashions", so why not give it a try? I surveyed the hotel room. Everything was cream, white, and burgundy. Probably to fit the hotels name. The bed was neatly made, with a soft blanket spread at the foot. Fancy overstuffed chairs were arranged with neat pictures hanging on the wall. A desk was settled in one corner with a pretty lamp sitting on it, and light shone into the room through the curtains that felt like a butterfly spun them. I checked my outfit one last time. I wore a light blue dress that I got from Cinderheart, (Fine. Stole from Cinderheart.) and wore it with a gold belt. My hair had a delicate butterfly clip pinning it from spinning around my face since I have incredibly straight hair. I took a breath, and flounced down the halls, walking the way Poppyfrost did. I got to room 362, took a breath, and knocked. I could hear shouting on the other side, and a crash like something broke. Not a surprise, since Berrynose shared a room with Foxleap and Mousewhisker. He finally opened the door and his eyebrow shot up when he saw me.

"Honeyfern? What are you doing here?" I blushed rapidly.

"Um, I was wondering, there's a bakery down the street, and since you like cupcakes, and brownies, and such, if you'd like to come with me?" Berrynose looked confused now.

"I'd expect Poppyfrost to ask me that question, not you." The way he said the word _you_ made me wince. I nodded quickly, and rushed away. Behind me, I heard him call.

"That doesn't mean I don't like you!" But my tears were rushing down my face too fast, and I quickly got to my room, and slammed the door, and sank into the bed. Tears streamed down my face, soaking the blanket. There was a knock on the door. I didn't answer it, in case it was Berrynose, but Poppyfrost walked into the room instead. I grabbed the pillow and covered my face, but she yanked it off.

"Did you ask Berrynose on a date?!" She exclaimed. I nodded, beginning to cry again. Poppyfrost didn't show any sympathy. She glared at me so hard, I thought I would explode any second.

"How dare you! Can't you see he loves me? How could you steal him from me like that? Do you want to know what just happened?" I shook my head, but Poppyfrost continued anyway.

"He broke up with me! Because he said he didn't want to hurt _your_ feelings! I _don't care_ about your feelings!" The shock bolted through me, I swear I staggered where I was standing. Poppyfrost didn't notice how hurt I was. Or she didn't care. She marched out of the room, leaving me to think.

 _She's my sister, and she's just mad. So she doesn't mean it, does she?_

 **Ok, so I don't know if it is scary yet, because I'm a scaredy cat, and I'm not so good at writing scary stories. There is going to be other parts to this because this is only part one, and i already have Part 2 written out, and I'm working on part 3 and 4. Hopefully, I will post part 2 and 3 tomorrow. Bye!**


	15. Adventures In France: Part Two

' **Ello everyone! I cannot believe I haven't posted for about 4-5 months! School is asking so much of me and Fanfiction wasn't one of my primary worries. Anyhoo, I actually came across this whiel doing a paper on Uranus for science, and decided to finish it! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's pretty long. Thanks for reviewing even when I didn't post! It really motivates me to finish my stories. You're the best.**

 **~Luna****

 **Toadstep Discovers CATs.**

Cinderheart said she found something really important, and we all believed her since she was never the "Oh my gosh a spider" type of girl. We sat in the lobby of the hotel staring at her laptop's screen. Lionblaze was the first to speak.

"So, how do we _know_ this isn't just some scary tale? I mean, it is going to be halloween in a few weeks."

Cinderheart shook her head.

"Someone told me this before I even searched it up. Something is definately going on."

Dovewing stood nearby typing rapidly on her laptop. She looked up.

"So, how come I can't find that website on my computer?"

"Or my phone." Blossomfall, the girl I had a crush on added. Cinderheart nodded vigourousely.

"That's the point. This has something to do with the spirits."

At once, Hollyleaf slammed the book she was reading. "There we go. Spirits. I won't believe it. It's not scientifically possible."

"So then how come people are being killed because of this?" Lionblaze pointed out.

Briarlight agreed. "Yea, a lot of people have been disappearing in that place."

Hollyleaf shook her head. "Well, I still won't believe it! How do you know this isn't just some serial killer?!" She then spun around and whisked off.

Lionblaze chuckled. "What's gotten into her?"

Cinderheart shrugged, then said, "Don't you guys see? This came to _us_ , which means _we_ need to solve this mystery!"

I couldn't believe this. "You're not saying we're going to go into some haunted place filled with dead bodies, are you?"

Ivypool was excited. "Yea! We can become Ghosthunters!"

I scoffed. "Did you hear what happened to those ghost hunters?"

"Yes, but I don't exactly believe in scary stories, so for me, this is just going to be like an adventure!" Ivypool replied. I rolled my eyes. Lionblaze stood up.

"Well, we can't let Firestar know." He said.

Ivypool nodded. "Yea, he'll _freak_!"

Lionblaze chuckled again. "If Hollyleaf didn't already tell him."

Cinderheart smiled, then said, "So I guess we'll call ourselves Ghosthunters now?" I stopped her.

"I've thought of a better name: CATs." Everyone looked at me blankly.

I grinned. "Creepy Activity Trackers."

 **Breezepelt Scorns CATs.**

Typical Thunderkids. Letting their silly imaginations get the best of them. A tour guide was going over some boring facts about the Eiffel Tower and we were supposed to be taking notes on everything but no one was interested. They were all whispering about that silly castle thing and soon the tour guide gave up and began reading the map to see where to take us next. I walked over to Antpelt who was watching something Lionblaze was drawing out. Ugh, Lionblaze.

"What are you mousebrains doing now?" I asked. Lionblaze looked up at me through narrowed eyes.

"Can we trust you?" He said. I roll my eyes, and resist the urge to knock him on the head.

"Yes, you can trust me."

Lionblaze lowers his voice.

"We're planning our mission to the haunted castle." I laugh so loudly the tour guide looks over for a moment.

"Do you seriously believe in that stupidness?" I tell him between laughs.

"If you really don't believe it, come with us and see for yourself." He replies. I nod.

"Sure thing, I'll come…..to laugh when you find nothing!" I keep laughing. Lionblaze rolls _his_ eyes, then turns back toward his map.

"So, we'll leave tonight, when everyone's asleep. Hopefully, we'll be done in under an hour, and come back before everyone wakes up."

"How would we get back in the building?" Ivypool asks. Lionblaze turns to her.

"We'll get someone who's not coming to let us in." He says. I scoff.

"Isn't everyone going? Everyone who is dumb enough to believe this stuff, at least." Lionblaze shakes his head.

"I don't think Hollyleaf is going." A voice interuppts him.

"Oh yes I am." Hollyleaf stand nearby tapping her foot. "First of all, you were supposed to be taking notes about the Eiffel Tower so you won't flunk the history test when we get back. Second, I'm not letting my brothers go traipsing around some unknown place people were murdered. That is, _if_ they really were murdered." Lionblaze rolls his eyes.

"Fine."

 **Mousewhisker is NOT Scared**

Light washed over my eyelids. I blinked. I pushed the blanket off me and walked over to the window. Pushing aside the light curtains, I peered out at the pitch black sky. I groaned. New moon. Could things get any more creepy?

"Mousewhisker?" A voice whispered from the other side of the room. Berrynose. I turn around.

"Did you hear the code yet?" He continues. Yesterday, Lionblaze and the rest of us had come up with a code that meant: Come to the lobby as quiet as possible and get ready for the biggest fright of your life. Well, not exactly that, but something similar. He even told us don't put on pajamas so we can go straight to the masion. But there is _no_ possible way I will be scared. Not with everyone else watching. Besides what was the worst that could happen? Right? Berrynose's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Mousewhisker? Are you _alive_?" I turn back to him.

"Yea. I'm fine." Another noise sounds from our room door.

 _Knock, knock, knock, knock._ In other words: _Get out here now._ I turn to Berrynose.

"Wake up Foxleap!" He shakes the ginger who was snoring soundly on his bed. I then ran to the door. Lionblaze.

"Are you guys ready?" He whispers. I nod. Berrynose was now walking towards the door with an incredibely sleepy Foxleap leaning on his shoulder. All of us tiptoe out of our room and pass the other rooms. Knocking to make sure they were awake. Soon everyone was awake and we were all creeping past Firestar's room, as quietly as possible. I hear a noise behind me.

"Ah..ah...ah-" Tigerheart clasps his hand over Dovewing's face. Everyone sighs. We begin walking again.

Dovewing sneezes.

Everyone tenses.

We sigh again.

Until Firestar's door knob begins to turn.

"Quick everyone! Hide!" Lionblaze whispers fiercely. But where can you hide in an empty lobby? I slide into the broom closet. A few kids follow me. Except Foxleap. Lionblaze pushes him out. I stare at him.

 _What the heck?_ I mouth to him. He shruggs then whispers,

"He's the craziest, so Firestar will believe his excuse more!" I shrugg. He had a good point. I then peer out of the crack in the closet. Firestar is talking to Foxleap.

"What are you doing?" He says, clearly annoyed. Foxleap looks up innocently.

"I was looking for a bathroom." He replies. Firestar looks confused now.

"There's a bathroom in your hotel room!" Foxleap face palms himself.

"Oh that makes a lot more sense." Foxleap says before pretending to go to his room. Firestar shakes his head and walks back into the room. Everyone runs out of their hiding spot. Ivypool glares at Dovewing. They seemed to be having a bit of a feud. We all walk out into the front of the hotel. Cinderheart opens her map.

"Okay…...so we should go…uh...it's not on the map." She says. Breezepelt laughs.

"That's because it's not real! When will you Thunderclan idiots figure that out?" Cinderheart glares at him as Hollyleaf whips the map out of her hand.

"Don't worry Cinderheart," She says. "We just need to go to the place this whole mess started. We'll figure this out." Breezepelt looks confused.

"I though you were on my side, and didn't believe in this!" He says. Hollyleaf shruggs.

"I hate you more than I hate science being proven wrong, so..." She then glanced at the map and Breezepelt rolled his eyes.

"I found it! At this street!" Everyone peers at the map. Lionblaze smirks.

"It's go time!" He says. I wanted it to be go time-this could be my chance to prove to Hollyleaf I'm not a wimp!


End file.
